


Goodnight.

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: A soul of vengeance wandered through darken hallways.A soul of anger stalked through dim corridors.





	Goodnight.

            “You can’t motherfucking run forever, kitten,” Gamzee growled, walking through darkened hallways, “I’ll find you one of these days.”

 

            “Just like I found my meowrail,” Nepeta hissed, stalking in the shadows of dim corridors, “And mew found mewr matesprit.”

 

            “I’ll make you motherfucking pay for what you did to Tavros.”

 

            “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

            Gamzee turned a corner.

 

            Nepeta stepped into an adjacent room.

 

            Orange eyes of vengeance met with red eyes of hatred.

 

            “You can’t motherfucking win this, sis,” Gamzee said, fists clenching to juggling pins.

 

            “Mew wanna bet?” Nepeta whispered, claws slowly growing sharper.

 

            “Lets go.”

 

            “After mew.”

 

            Plastic pins covered in tears met with metal claws soaked in blood.

 

            Deadly blows hit their mark.

 

            Claws of the hunter found their prey.

 

            Gamzee slumped down to his knees.

 

            Nepeta collapsed onto the ground.

 

            “Heheh, I win,” Gamzee heard a voice whisper.

 

            “Is this all a motherfucking game to you?” Nepeta heard a voice mutter.

 

            Gamzee huffed, before letting his head fall forward for a nap.

 

            Nepeta hummed before closing her eyes to rest her eyes.

 

            Goodnight.


End file.
